Cold Front
by ThatsMe
Summary: A cold front rolls in...but, things heat up at Hogwarts...Harry and Hermione discover a secret magic, but will Hermione run wild with it? What does Harry think? Chapter 4 is up!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer- I do not own anything but the plot, the fabulous J.K. Rowling owns the characters, and the setting. I am not making ANY money off of this story, unless you count reviews as money, which I don't. They have no numerical value. Yeah. So, I hope you like the story, and please, as always, r/r and tell me if I should continue. BTW- I know Hermione is a little out of character in this story, but it pretty much wrote itself, and I couldn't control it, so, sorry. It didn't come out any other way, and I don't think it could be pulled off as well. So, have fun reading the fic!  
  
  
  
  
A/N- I'm not exactly sure what happened here, but for some reason the first chapter wasn't showing up. If you're reading this, it obviously means that it's working *duh*. So, hopefully you like it.  
  
  
*~Cold Front~*  
  
  
  
January 4th, 2001  
  
  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
  
  
The cold winter months show no sign of mercy. The wind howls as I write this, and I have the hangings around my bed drawn for the sole purpose of keeping the driving cold out. The window is frosty, and I cannot see outside, for the blowing snow. The common room is toasty, and the sheets in the beds are warm, for the house elves have generously provided us with bed-warmers. We are all grateful for them this frosty night. Care of Magical Creatures class is a challenge. Hagrid has decided that instead of having outside classes, we shall have our class in an old classroom. Still, Professor Sprout insists on us having our Herbology classes in the green houses, which are not well equipped to keep us warm. We bundle up as much as possible, but we trudge around the grounds in the brutal cold, trying to stay warm, and stumbling because our poor little toes are frozen and numb. I will have to keep you posted on the development of mine and Harry's relationship. As I have told you in earlier entries, I do hold Harry dear to my heart, as more than a friend. He seems oblivious to this fact, though he has been nicer than usual. I must go, the cold is numbing my fingers, and I find it hard to write. I would conjure a bluebell fire, but I would much rather go down to the common room, and see what is going on down there. Good night.  
  
Your friend, Hermione  
  
***  
  
Hermione shut her diary, and blew on her hands, trying to warm them. It didn't work very well, she had to admit. She hid the diary in her nightstand drawer, and put the pen on the top. She looked briefly into the mirror on her way by, and she was startled to see that she was trembling. She risked another moment in her freezing dormitory to grab her cloak. She fastened it, and put the hood up. Then, she opened the door, and headed down the stairs into the common room. To her relief, there were other people down there. Fred and George Weasley were flirting with some 6th years, and Dean Thomas and Seamus Finnegan were talking in low tones near the fire. Neville Longbottom was sitting on a squashy scarlet armchair, dozing. Hermione was just starting to think that she might sleep in the common room instead, for it was warmer, when Ron and Harry burst into the room. They hurried over to her, and she was painfully aware that she was shaking from head to toe. Ron looked at her with a peculiar look upon his face as they walked toward her.   
  
"What's the matter with you?" Ron asked. Harry looked at Ron, sighed and then turned to Hermione.  
  
"Are you cold? I noticed you have your cloak on, and you're shaking," Harry said to her. Hermione nodded, grateful but embarrassed that he had noticed. As she watched, he took off his cloak. She watched him, and before she knew what was happening, he thrust it at her. "Harry? No, you keep it, I'm fine." She tried to stop her body from shaking, but it just wasn't happening. Harry stepped closer to her, and wrapped his cloak around her, and fastened it under her chin. Hermione smiled in thanks.  
  
"Touching, really. Can we borrow Ron for a minute?" George Weasley was standing next to them. Harry and Hermione looked at Ron, who shrugged, and went with his brother. Harry and Hermione chose a maroon sofa, and tried to pull it closer to the fire. Finally, they collapsed upon it, worn out from the cold, and the day's events. Hermione decided that she probably would spend the night in the common room, instead of in her dormitory. She caught Harry watching her. She looked at him, and he quickly looked away. She tried frantically to find something to say, and then stated the painfully obvious: "It sure is cold," she said. Harry looked at her, and nodded. "It's freezing in my dormitory. I think I'm going to sleep down here tonight," she added, hinting subtly.   
  
"It's rather toasty in the boy's dormitory. Warmer than down here, I suppose," Harry replied. Hermione's heart sunk a little bit. "D'you want to come up? Maybe you'll stop shaking," Harry said. Hermione pretended to think for a bit, and then nodded.   
  
"Okay," she replied. Harry grinned slightly, and then made her go up the stairs first, hoping that no one had noticed. Harry like Hermione, of course, he had just never thought of her that way. He noticed that she seemed giddy tonight, and he vaguely wondered why, and then pushed it out of his mind. Must be the cold...he thought. They reached the dormitory, and Harry pushed the door open. It was a bit messy, and he apologized, expecting her to contradict him, but she said nothing. She turned around, and Harry saw that there was a certain light in her eyes, like a fire burning deep within her soul, that he had never seen before. He lifted his hand, as though he was going to touch her, but at the last second, he decided against it. Harry was right; it was a lot warmer up here, rather than the girl's dormitory. Hermione took off Harry's cloak, and handed it to him, and then took off her own cloak. She was aware of Harry's eyes on her, and she decided that she looked okay. Her hair was less bushy today, and she had nice clothes on: slightly faded flair jeans, and a baby doll t-shirt with the words "I WANT YOU... to go away" on it. She had actually worn makeup today. Harry grabbed her arm suddenly, and Hermione stared into his emerald-colored eyes questioningly. He pulled Hermione to him, and brought her face closer to his. He gazed at her through half-lidded eyes. He slowly tilted his head, and leaned down. His lips touched hers, and they kissed. They stood, kissing for a while, and then Harry pulled away to look at her. He shook his head, and let go of her. Hermione's face was flushed, and she couldn't believe it. She touched her lips, which were still damp from Harry's kisses. She blinked, and looked at him. He was staring hard at her. Then, he spoke. "Hermione, I don't know what just happened here...I just...decided that it was time to kiss you...but, I don't understand why, because I know that I still have feelings for Cho. I don't think that there will be any repeat scenes of tonight, because I'm too confused right now. Something just...came over me, and I felt like I had to do it, or something would happen, and it wouldn't necessarily be good." Hermione was trying to process his words, and at the same time, it felt like a load of Filibuster's No-Heat, Wet-Start Fireworks had just gone off inside her. She smiled, and it worked like magic. Actually, better than any kind of magic that she had ever used, and she knew that she had not learned this from a spellbook. Harry was drawn to her again, and he kissed her again. Hermione tried to empty her mind, and when she succeeded, Harry pulled away. Hermione let her feelings and thoughts come flooding back, and just as she'd expected, Harry was leaning down to kiss her again. She put her hand against his chest, and regretfully pushed him back. He protested, even fought, trying to find his way back to her mouth, but she said "Harry, stop. Please," and she shut every emotion out, and he stopped. He looked at her curiously. "Harry, I think we've stumbled across something. Something very powerful. What exactly did you feel after I smiled?" she asked. He thought for a moment. "Well, you know how a portkey feels when it pulls you? The jerk behind your navel? Well, it sort of felt like that, and then once I got going, I couldn't stop. It was really odd," he replied.  
  
"Could you feel anything? Such as, any emotions or feelings when we kissed?" Hermione asked. Harry nodded.  
  
"I felt your lips against mine, and I felt that I sort of liked it." He blushed. "But, I also felt like something was taking over my body, something that was like a nasty virus, or the stomach flu, or something like that," he added. Hermione agreed.  
  
"I think that we've come across some very ancient magic, something that shouldn't be fooled with. But, I've got to tell you, Harry, it was really nice..." Hermione looked away. Harry blinked. Hermione sighed. She'd expected him to react in a different way. She thought he'd either be revolted and disgusted, or intrigued and happy, but not...indifferent. "I think I'd better go," Hermione said, grabbing her cloak, and turning around. She walked fast towards the door, and hesitated a moment before grabbing the handle, as if expecting Harry to beg for her to come back. He didn't, and she left. She flew down the dormitory stairs, and across the room. She threw herself up the stairs to her dormitory, even as cold as it was. She got to her diary, and wrote down everything that had happened.  
  
***  
  
The next morning, Hermione was curious as to if the magic still worked. She looked at Ron, who had just come down the dormitory stairs, and grinned slightly. Ron quickly strode over to her, and took her hand. She looked at him, shocked, and decided that maybe she shouldn't toy with the ancient magic she and Harry had discovered. Oh, but it's so fun, a part of her said. She pondered using it on all of the boys at the school, but then she realized just exactly what she was thinking about. That would mean that she was tempting fate, as if just asking for something to happen. Nothing's gonna happen, a voice tempted. Hermione decided to let the matter rest for a while, before deciding anything farther. She was even tempted into using it to make out with Harry, as she badly wanted to, and then using a memory charm on him afterward. Hermione sucked her breath in sharply. What was she thinking? This was one of her best friends she was talking about! How could she be so careless with his feelings? Hermione sat on an armchair in front of the fire, disgusted with herself.  
  
  



	2. Winter Wonderland, and the Confusion Tha...

Disclaimer- I own nothing but the plot, please don't sue me, I'm doing this for fun, this is a non-profit fic, and I don't want you to sue me! Please YOU'LL NEVER TAKE ME ALIVE!! MWAHAHAHA! *ahem* Anyway, I'm only writing this for the enjoyment of myself, and the loyal readers. The characters (sadly) belong to JK Rowling, who is VERY lucky, might I add, and she's got to hurry and finish the next book, cuz we're waiting patiently, but not for long! We might turn into hostile monkeys, and cause a whole mess o' trouble. Or not. Whatever floats your boat, right? Ficcie time! ^..^   
  
  
  
  
  
  
That morning at breakfast, Hermione found herself almost completely surrounded by the male sex. Even though she did nothing to attract them, she found that they were flocking to her like bees to a honeycomb. She found it quite pleasing. Harry was sitting across the table from her, and she noticed that he was looking at her with a heated stare, his face flushed. She thought that it was a bit odd, since she had not smiled, or anything of the sort, for she was being quite careful. "Harry, are you quite all right?" she asked tentatively. He just stared at her, his eyes radiating jealousy, as Seamus Finnigan offered to walk her to Herbology class, even though he was going to the same place. Hermione tore her gaze away from Harry long enough to look at Seamus. "No, Seamus, I think I can find my way just fine, thank you though," she answered him. As several more boys offered to do various things for her, Hermione decided that she must be radiating magic, or something of the sort. Girls were not affected by it, Hermione discovered. Many of Hogwart's females were jealous. Hermione noticed that they kept shooting dirty looks across the hall at her. Hermione didn't feel guilty, after all, she had done nothing.  
After Hermione had finished her toast, she stood up, and half of the boys in the hall did also. Harry took Hermione's arm, and they walked out of the Great Hall. They went back up to the common room to get their cloaks and the textbooks that they would need until their break. Then, together they headed towards their Herbology lesson.  
***  
When they finished their Herbology lesson, they walked out of the greenhouse, shivering. They looked skyward, and snowflakes fell softly upon their faces. Hermione thought that it was quite romantic, and she looked at Harry, who was grinning at her. Hermione almost grinned, but then she remembered what it would do...then, she thought, what the heck, and grinned at Harry. He wrapped his arms around her waist, but she was one step ahead of him- putting her arms around his neck, and lifted her face into the kiss. The snow fell around the two outside of Greenhouse 5, piling on their heads, but they hardly noticed; they were too wrapped up in the kiss. Hermione pulled away first, her face flushed, and her eyes bright. She sighed, and then hugged Harry. Maybe he hadn't completely recovered, or maybe...Maybe Harry had fallen under her spell. Hermione kissed Harry again, loving him more than ever, kissing him in the strange and glorious winter wonderland.  
That night, Hermione wrote in her diary about the day's events:  
  
  
January 5th, 2001  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
Today has been one of the best days of my life. As I told you in the second of last night's entries, Harry and I have stumbled across an ancient magic. It seems to draw the opposite sex to me when I smile. This morning at breakfast, males were surrounding me! I could not quite figure it out, and I still haven't, but maybe the magic is in my very blood. It seems to roll off my body in great clouds. Maybe it has been in my body my whole life, lurking there, like some unseen disease, until it was discovered in some way. What if it never goes away, Diary? What will I do? As much as it is wonderful, I do not want to be surrounded by men my entire life. As I have told you before, I want Harry, and only Harry. All of the others mean nothing to me. Even Ron, my dear friend, compared to my Harry, he is nothing. I do hope the others will understand if...Oh, Diary, I just had a disturbing thought. Maybe it was a good thing, but, what if the only reason that I was accepted into Hogwarts was because of my secret male attracting magic? I am a great deal happy that I was accepted, and that I have my own brand of magic, but I do not want that to be the only reason that I was accepted...Oh, Diary, you should see me. But if you somehow were able to, you would run away in fright, as I look a hellish state. I keep glancing at the door, expecting Seamus, or Dean, or somebody to come bursting through. Most of the girls are not very happy with me, as though I want all of these boys to flock around me. Diary, I must go to bed, now. The hour grows late, and I wish for sleep to come, though I doubt it will come soon, if at all this night. Good night, Diary.  
Your friend, Hermione  
*~*  
The next day, Hermione tried not to pay attention to the male crowd that was starting to feel familiar to her. Every time she looked at Harry, or heard someone mention him, she had to wonder- did he have feelings for her? She wished she knew, for it was driving her out of her mind. By lunchtime, she was very worn out with worry, and wonder, and she was sick and tired of being followed around by almost all of Hogwarts's male population. It took all of her strength not to turn and yell at them all for bothering her. She knew that it was not their fault, though it was very hard to believe. By suppertime, she couldn't eat. She went to dinner though, because she knew that she had to make an appearance, or the teachers would suspect something if more than half of their students were missing. She didn't eat anything, however, she just sat at the table with her face in her hands. "Are you all right, Hermione?" Ron asked politely. When she didn't answer, he touched her arm. "Hermione?"  
"Please, just leave me alone, Ron. I'm not feeling well." As soon as she said this, boys crowded around. "Can I get you something, Hermione?" Neville asked.  
"Hermione, what's wrong? Do you need anything? Do you need to go to the hospital wing? Hermione?" Dennis Creevy, Colin's little brother, asked. Hermione stood up, and the crowd parted. She ran through, and up the stairs to Gryffindor tower. The confused boys stared after her, wide-eyed. "What was that all about?" Justin Finch-Fletchey wondered aloud. Nobody said anything. Suddenly, Harry stood up, and walked out of the Great Hall. Everybody went back to eating. Harry walked up to the portrait and said the password ("Weird Sisters"). The painting swung forward, and Harry walked in. He went up the staircase, and knocked on Hermione's dormitory door.  
"Hermione? It's Harry. Can I come in?" He heard nothing, so he went in. One bed had the hangings drawn about, and Harry knew that it had to be Hermione's, because all of the other beds were empty. He walked up to it, and tugged on the hangings. They slid aside, and Harry looked down. Hermione was balled up under her covers, shaking. She wasn't crying, as far as Harry could tell, but he knew something was wrong. He climbed onto her bed, and shut the hangings, in case anyone decided to come in. Hermione buried her head under the pillow. He wrenched it out of her grasp, and made her look at him. Her face was tearstained, but she wasn't crying anymore. He gazed down at her, and didn't see the Hermione he was used to. Instead, he saw a smaller Hermione, a younger Hermione. She looked frightened, and there was not a trace of bossiness when she said, "Harry...I'm sorry, it got out of hand, I-" He cut her off. "It's all right. I don't exactly know what's going on here, but I do know that you need some rest. All of the guys down there have run you ragged, haven't they?" He moved closer to her. She nodded slowly. His arms encircled her into a hug. She knew that this was not part of the spell. This was Harry, the real Harry. He swept her hair back from her face, and looked in to her eyes. He kissed her gently on the cheek, and hugged her again. She felt the warmth of his embrace right in her very soul. She knew that this was sincere, and she found that it was much better than any kiss they had shared, because it was not her magic, it was him, and his soul. Sure, he like her as more than a friend, but he was not completely over Cho, and that would take him a while. Hermione understood, but that didn't mean that she liked it. However, she was prepared to wait for however long Harry needed to come to his senses, and she would be waiting with open arms.  
  
A/N- What do you think? Please R/R, tell me whether I should just continue with it in this story, or should I make a sequel? I think that this story is too short, but you peeps need to tell me! Thanks! hugz  



	3. Polyjuice Potion and Majik

Disclaimer- I don't own Harry Potter, any of the characters, the setting, or anything like that. They belong to J.K. Rowling. I own the plot, however. Isn't that lovely?  
  
A/N- Okay, this is when Hermione is finally going to decide what to do with her newfound magic...should she wait for Harry? Or should she seek other treasures? *grins evilly* Anyways, Ficcie time! ^..^  
  
  
  
Dear Mum and Dad,  
Although you are both dentists, and you probably don't have any idea why this is happening, I thought I'd ask you anyway. I have been attracting boys with even the merest smirk. They seem to be pulled in by magic, some magic that comes from within me. I just wondered if you knew why. Maybe you don't, but maybe you do, I wouldn't know. If you don't already know, I have my affections set on one boy alone. The constant crowd of the Y chromosome (A/N-pronounced "crow-mah-zome". Males are the Y chromosome, females are the X chromosome. If ya didn't know, you just learned something! ^ _* ) is getting tiresome and annoying. As Harry has already told me, the constant attention is running me ragged. I'm not sure why I'm writing this to you, but I was just wondering if you knew why it was happening. Do I have any magical relatives? Your answer would be very much appreciated. Thanks.  
XOXOXO   
Love, Hermione  
  
P.S- Sorry about sending this by owl. It's the only way from Hogwarts. Please, just send an answer back with him, he'll know where to find me. Please give him some water before sending him off again, and be nice, he's a school owl! Thanks, again. Love you lots, Hermione  
***  
  
Hermione sent the letter with the tawny owl. She looked out the window after the bird, wondering what possibly could have put her in her predicament. She had discovered that Harry did feel something for her. She also knew that he had feelings for Cho Chang. That night that Harry came into her dormitory was torture for her. Harry held her in his arms, and then explained that while he felt emotion for her flaring up inside, he was still linked to Cho. She felt a horrible shock when he told her. Since then, Harry had been avoiding her. Hermione sighed. It was probably for the best. She wanted what she could not have.  
***  
  
When Hermione walked away from the usual crowd of boys at breakfast to stand in the Entrance Hall, she wanted nothing but to be alone. What she got was more than she bargained for. Harry came out of the Great Hall, staring intently at her. She couldn't move, but there was something in his eyes that made her uneasy. She stayed rooted to the spot, though a voice inside her desperately told her to run far, far away from him.   
"I love you, Hermione Granger. I love no one else but you." Harry's voice sounded cold, and insincere. Hermione looked at him, suspicious. Something was definitely not right. She decided to try something. "Harry, why don't we go up to the Common Room for a bit? I forgot something in my dormitory." He nodded and said, "Anything for you, my sweet." Hermione walked up the staircase, Harry behind her. He stayed behind her the whole way, never trying to catch up, always behind. They reached the painting, and Hermione looked at Harry. Harry stood, looking at Hermione. "Aren't you going to say the password?" Hermione asked him. His eyes shifted, and he said, "I forgot it." Hermione, still not convinced said, "Oh. Well, that's all right, Harry," and said the password. The painting swung open, letting them both inside. Hermione sat down on the couch. Harry did the same. Harry looked all around, as if he was seeing the Gryffindor common room for the first time. Hermione sat for a full 15 minutes without saying anything. Neither did Harry. He looked at his watch, and suddenly jumped up.   
"Hermione, I uh...I have to go!" he said, edging towards the door. Hermione looked at him. "Don't be silly, Harry, come back and sit down," she said. He violently shook his head. "Look, you don't understand! I have to go now!" he said frantically.  
"Harry, you're hurting my feelings." Hermione jumped up, grabbed Harry's arm, and dragged him back to the couch. Harry gulped, and Hermione noticed that Harry's hair was getting lighter. "Harry, what have you done to your hair?" she asked, knowing full well what was happening.  
"What do you mean?!" his voice squeaked out. Hermione stroked the side of his face. "Harry, dear, it's getting lighter," she answered. His hand flew to the top of his head, and he turned to Hermione. "I have to go now!" he said, trying to get up, but Hermione held him tight, pinning him back to the couch.  
"Oh, no you don't. You're not going anywhere until I figure out who you are," she responded. "Harry" swallowed hard. He shut his eyes tight, bracing himself for the fact that he was about to be found out. He felt himself change back into the familiar features of his own body. He winced, prematurely, waiting for the yell that was sure to come.  
"MALFOY!!!!!?!!!!!?!!!!" Hermione screamed. He opened his eyes, and looked at her. "Yes, it's me. Why can't you be happy for once? I go through all the trouble of pretending to be Potter for that?" he drawled.  
"Malfoy, get out. Get out of the Gryffindor common room," Hermione said, breathing very fast through her nose. Malfoy stuck his nose up in the air, and ran from the common room. Hermione, sitting in an empty common room thought, and then said, "Life at Hogwarts. What a trip."  
***  
That night, in her dormitory, Hermione paced back and forth, as she had been doing for the past hour. She was thinking about what to do with her newfound personal magic. Hermione found it much more enticing and mystical if she called it her "majik", as it was hers, and she could call it what she wished. She thought of the things that she could do with her majik, and the things that may come from using it. The only bad things that she could come up with were the fact that she was messing with human emotions, and the worry that she wouldn't be able to control it. She tried to push the thoughts out of her mind when something entirely unexpected occurred to her. What if it was illegal? Her majik was something like a love potion, and love potions were not allowed at Hogwarts. What if she was to be expelled? Hermione didn't think she could take it. She desperately needed a way to control her personal majik, and she had no idea how to do it. Until she did, she needed to decide what to do with it. For right now, a boyfriend might be nice...but then, her thoughts turned to Harry. I don't want to lead some poor fellow on, if the one that I truly want is Harry...she thought. She really didn't know what to do. She'd have to wait for her parents' answer. But, she didn't want to wait that long. With their busy schedules, it might be a few weeks. And a few weeks was a very long time to be followed around by half the school. The other half of the school didn't seem to like her much. Girls gave her dirty looks in the hall, people would whisper when she went by, and Hermione was sure that someone had tried to curse her the other day. She had just leaned down just in time to pick up a book when a flash of orange light flew over her head. She'd looked around furiously, but she found no one with a wand out. It was taking a serious toll on her self-esteem. Harry was still avoiding her, and Malfoy hadn't been near her since the "accident". Hermione had her pick of all of the guys at Hogwarts, which, in her first year, she had dreamed about, but right now, she would trade it all, if only she could be with Harry. Hermione sighed. Life was not fair. At least, it was not fair in Hermione's experience with it. After many hours of pacing, a lot of emotional struggle, and an internal battle with her common sense, Hermione decided to live it up. She would flaunt her majik, and use it in whatever way possible. She had wanted to do this all along, she just didn't want to admit it. Hermione's breath caught in her throat, and she ran to find Harry.  
  
  
A/N- There y'all go! The 4th chapter!! YAHA!! As always, I would appreciate it if you would R/R! Thank ya's sooooooooooooooooo much! *hugz*  
  



	4. Her Harry

ÐÏà¡±á 


End file.
